bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk (Unique)
Berserk is a unique skill that allows a melee brawler to unleash devestating punches and attacks on a single target. It provides highly power impacting skills that also specialize in disabling foes at almost point blank range. The user activating Berserk has their eyes red and hair fringe with a fiery orange, seeming to flicker as they move. The skill is activated by smashing one's fists together. A flash of flames will erupt outwards in effect. The player will have increased attack speed, attack damage, pierce, knockback and impact creation along with increased defense to the arms. Knockback and stun restistance is boosted as well. The drawbacks for this amazing offensive skill includes many stacks of status effects besides. Dizzy, Daze, Unbalance, blurry eyesight, and tunnel vision are the main ones that are applied. Defense to the body is also decreased. Afterwards, heavier status debuffs will be applied on the user. Requirements A player must have the Gauntlets extra skill along with Two-handed Fist Fighting. That and the player must unlock the skill by killing a boss creature on the edge of floor 25 desert. Skills *Meteor Punch - (1-hit strike) A heavily powerful and high impacting single punch to the foe. *Meteor Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A heavily powerful and high impacting single uppercut to the foe. *Meteor Smash - (1-hit strike) A heavily powerful and high impacting smash to the foe. One hand wraps around a fist and smashes down. Has a very high chance to break a block. *Meteor Rush - (8-hit combo) Sana picks a target and quickly dashes in a zigzag fashion towards them. That allows her to dodge incoming attacks. Once there, she unleashes her combo. *Titan Fall - (10-hit combo) Running, Sana launches herself into the air. She flips and then heads straight for the foe. The initial impact will induce a massive knockback and blow a crater into the ground. After, she pounces on her foes and does her combo. *Shatter Flurry - (12-hit combo) A heavily high impacting attack combo used to target tanks and defensive players. A flurry of punches hone in on shields or weapons and will repeatedly strike them until they either break or get knocked out of hand. *Stun Chain - (14-hit combo) A fast hitting combo with the ability to apply a three second stun for each hit. Hits that are blocked are parried do not count. The last move is a powerful uppercut, sending a foe into the sky. *Total Denial - (16-hit combo) Sana jumps into the air, two seconds after she uppercuts an enemy. In the air, she hits four times, grabs the enemy and knees. She then nosedives down with her enemy between her and the ground. Once down, the foe is stunned for three seconds. After that, she beats them to a pulp. *Reckless - (18-hit combo) A move that initiate with a zigzag dash. Sana then strikes on at the enemy, blowing them a good ten meter away. Even if blocked and the knockback reduced, she keeps going. Each strike will pommel the opponent away as she zips around the battlefield, hitting and sending things flying. *The Berserk - (20-hit combo) The ultimate combo of this unique skill. The moves themselves are fast and highly highly powerful. The first five attacks will place a two second stun if cleanly hit and a one second stun if parried or blocked. The next five attacks have a 50% chance to break bones and dislocate limbs if cleanly struck and if blocked, will only be 25%. The last ten moves will induce massive knockbacks capable of punching giant holes in the ground. Shockwaves will be made as well to catch the speed-types. After this combo, the skill ends and all debuffs will be applied to Sana. User *Sana Category:Skill Category:Unique Skills